<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Безумцы by Astrellka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162614">Безумцы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka'>Astrellka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types, Whitechapel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Background Case, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Retelling, Кент не полицейский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чандлер попадает в тюрьму строгого режима по обвинению в убийствах, совершённых в первом сезоне подражателем Джеку-Потрошителю. Alternate universe. Частичный ретеллинг «Побега из Шоушенка». Фанфик был написан на ФБ-2012.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Безумцы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Кент никогда не служил в полиции и тем более в отделе убийств Вайтчапела;<br/>2. АУ, начиная с финала 1-го сезона;<br/>3. Торбин Казенов возглавляет не отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью, а тюрьму строгого режима<br/>4. Бакан по-прежнему рипперолог, но он не помогал в расследовании дела Подражателя.<br/>5. Размещение на других ресурсах запрещено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>Бакану было страшно.<br/>Вроде бы ничего такого ужасного не происходило, но он едва мог заставить себя перестать дёргать ногой.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Видишь ли, Эд, - человек за столом сложил руки так, что пальцы едва касались друг друга, и от этого спокойного жеста веяло даже не угрозой, а уверенностью в его, Бакана, незавидном будущем, - меня очень устраивает нынешнее положение дел.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Торбин Казенов поднялся из-за стола, одёрнул манжеты и подошёл к Бакану, старательно прячущему дрожащие пальцы в рукавах тюремной робы.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Я много работал, чтобы добиться успеха, - продолжал он. – Посмотри направо.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Это не было похоже на предложение, больше на приказ, поэтому Эд послушно повернул голову направо и уткнулся взглядом в лист бумаги, вставленный в рамку.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ты знаешь, что это? – Казенов присел на угол стола, его нога в блестящем дорогом ботинке покачивалась чуть ли не перед самым носом Бакана.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Тот мотнул головой. Кадык его сам собой дёрнулся в попытке сглотнуть, но во рту и горле было неприятно сухо.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Это грамота за подписью министра юстиции, в которой говорится о тех успехах, которых я добился на посту начальника тюрьмы. – Казенов внезапно ударил ладонью по столу, и Эд вздрогнул. – Этой тюрьмы, Бакан!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Казенов поднял руку и принялся изучать свои ногти, словно и не было этой вспышки гнева. Бакан ждал продолжения, и оно не заставило себя ждать.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- В этой тюрьме правила устанавливаю я. Не закон, не адвокатишки, а я. Ты хочешь пойти против меня, Эд?<br/>- Нет, сэр, - прошептал Бакан.<br/>- Не слышу.<br/>- Нет, сэр! – повторил Бакан уже громче.<br/>- До меня дошли определённые слухи на твой счёт, - холодно произнёс Казенов. – Будто ты распространяешь какие-то нелепые сплетни.<br/>- Это не сплетни.<br/>- Это не сплетни, СЭР.<br/>- Это не сплетни, сэр. Я провёл некоторые исследования…<br/>- Довольно! – оборвал его Казенов. – Избавь меня от этих глупостей.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Он вернулся за стол, опустился в своё огромное кожаное кресло, а затем вдруг поинтересовался:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Сколько тебе осталось?<br/>- Четыре месяца, - тихо сказал Бакан.<br/>- Четыре месяца, - удовлетворённо повторил Казенов. – Совсем уже скоро, да?<br/>- Да, сэр.<br/>- Наверное, ждёшь этого дня? Уже придумал, как проведёшь первый день на свободе?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Бакан думал об этом с того самого момента, как загремел в «Англию», но он не собирался рассказывать об этом Казенову. Впрочем, тому это было и не нужно.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Думаю, в наших обоюдных интересах, чтобы ты больше никогда не вспоминал про эту глупую историю с Чандлером.<br/>- Но… - попытался возразить Эд и тут же осекся под тяжёлым взглядом начальника тюрьмы.<br/>- Никогда, - повторил Казенов. – Иначе эти четыре месяца могут пройти очень, ОЧЕНЬ неприятно. Ты понял меня, Эдвард?<br/>- Понял, сэр, - нехотя ответил Бакан.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>После этих слов Казенов, казалось, потерял к нему всякий интерес. Он уткнулся носом в бумаги, лежавшие на столе, и не поднял глаза на Бакана, даже когда охранник вывел того за дверь. Нельзя было сказать, что Эда расстроило такое невнимание. Скорее уж наоборот.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Первым, кого он увидел, вернувшись в тюремный двор, оказался Кент. Старательно изучая гравий под ногами, Бакан попытался пройти мимо, но Кент всё равно ухватил его за локоть.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- На пару слов, Эд, - шепнул он.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Бакану не хотелось разговаривать ни с кем, особенно с Кентом, но выхода не было. Они отошли в сторону, подальше от любопытных ушей и глаз, но Эдварду всё равно казалось, что за ними наблюдают.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Чего от тебя хотел Казенов? – спросил Кент, перекатывая во рту зубочистку<br/>- Да так, ничего особенного, - солгал Бакан, но это не обмануло его собеседника.<br/>- Это насчёт Чандлера?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Его тёмные глаза буравили лицо Бакана, и тот, сдавшись, кивнул.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Казенов не хочет, чтобы ты говорил с его адвокатом, - Кент не спрашивал, а утверждал.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Бакан промолчал. Всё было понятно и так. До выхода на свободу ему оставалось четыре месяца. Если он будет держать язык за зубами, то очень скоро окажется дома. Если же нет…</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ясно, - Кент словно читал по его лицу детали разговора. – Могу я узнать, что ты надумал?<br/>- Я не знаю, - Бакан отвёл взгляд в сторону.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент выплюнул зубочистку – Эд взглядом проследил путь изжёванной деревяшки, - а затем, наклонившись к самому уху Бакана, сказал:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ты же понимаешь, что он не выживет здесь. Только не он.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Бакан скрипнул зубами. Ему хотелось бежать как можно дальше отсюда, от Кента и его таких верных и таких беспощадных слов, но куда он мог скрыться? Прогулка заканчивалась только через двадцать минут, а до тех пор он был обречён дышать свежим воздухом и вести эту болезненную беседу.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Словно почувствовав настроение Бакана, Кент хлопнул его по плечу и отошёл в сторону. Казалось, что теперь можно было расслабиться и попробовать насладиться этим тёплым весенним днём, но Эдварда бил озноб. На одной чаше весов лежали его собственные здоровье и жизнь, на другой – жизнь и здоровье другого человека. Больше всего на свете Бакан хотел вернуться домой, в свой старый особнячок, забитый книгами и рукописями, но если его показания были способны спасти Чандлера от тюрьмы, разве он не был обязан помочь? От необходимости сделать выбор у него начала болеть голова, так что, когда прозвучал сигнал вернуться в камеры, Эд почувствовал в некотором роде облегчение. Побыть в одиночестве – вот что ему нужно, чтобы принять правильное решение.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span></span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Шесть месяцев назад</em>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Новичок был странным.<br/>Именно это тогда подумал Кент: «Странный». Он выглядел слегка потерянным на фоне остальных обитателей «Англии». «Это его первая ходка», - понял Кент. Камера новенького оказалась прямо напротив камеры Кента. Раньше в ней обитал Питер Блейк, убивший и разделавший на кусочки свою жену, но парой недель назад его отправили в другую тюрьму, где он и должен был оставаться до самой смерти или до амнистии, если вдруг ему повезёт.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>А теперь крохотная каморка с узкой кроватью и грязным унитазом в углу досталась новенькому. Кент с усмешкой наблюдал, как тот, прижимая к груди постельное бельё, вошёл в камеру и замер на пороге, так что охраннику пришлось подтолкнуть его в спину:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Пошевеливайся, Чандлер!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>В этот момент новичок обернулся, и Кент даже на таком расстоянии увидел, каким растерянным было его лицо. Чандлер – или как там его? – был чужим здесь, и это чувствовалось. «Не повезло чуваку, - пожалел новичка Кент. – Братья за милю чуют таких, как он». Впрочем, по-настоящему ему не было дела до Чандлера. В тюрьме быстро привыкаешь быть сам за себя.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>До отбоя ещё оставалось минут сорок, так что Кент завалился на кровать и уткнулся в журнал о гонках, который он взял в библиотеке. Свежим этот номер назвать было нельзя, но в тюрьме особо не повозмущаешься на этот счёт. Через пятнадцать минут Кент закрыл последнюю страницу, зевнув, бросил взгляд на камеру новичка да так и остался с открытым ртом.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер драил унитаз. На его лице было написано страдание, но факт оставался фактом: с трудом сдерживая тошноту, новенький отмывал посеревший от времени бачок. Кент даже приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше разглядеть. Постель Чандлера была заправлена словно в армии, скудные пожитки – пара книжек да крохотная баночка – аккуратно сложены на столе, а сам он, стоя на коленях перед отхожим местом, изо всех сил тёр какой-то тряпкой унитаз.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ишь ты! – сам того не замечая, вслух произнёс Кент. - Чистюля какой.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Свет в камерах выключили до того, как Чандлер закончил. Сквозь крошечное окно в его камере пробивался лунный свет, и его было достаточно, чтобы Кент мог видеть фигуру, скрючившуюся в углу камеры, и, пока сон не смежил его веки, Эмерсон не отрывал от неё взгляда.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>На следующий день во время прогулки во дворе Кент подошёл к странному новичку. Тот сидел в углу на скамейке и тщательно вычищал грязь из-под ногтей.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Пилочка для ногтей нужна? – как бы мимоходом поинтересовался Эмерсон.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Новичок вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза. Взгляд у него был растерянный.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Я думал, сюда нельзя проносить такие вещи, - сказал он.<br/>- Нельзя, - подтвердил Кент. – Но если нужно, я могу достать. Меня зовут Кент.<br/>- Джо, - поспешно сказал новичок. – Джозеф Чандлер.<br/>- Ну и за что ты загремел сюда, Джозеф Чандлер? – Кент облокотился на спинку скамейки.<br/>- Меня подставили, - вздохнул Чандлер.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент широким жестом обвёл тюремный двор.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Видишь этих людей? – спросил он у Чандлера. – Их всех подставили. Во всяком случае, они так говорят.<br/>- Это преступники, - совершенно серьёзно сказал новичок. – Они здесь, потому что совершили преступление. А я не делал ничего противозаконного.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент начал терять интерес к своему собеседнику. Такие люди – стремившиеся уверить окружающих в своей значимости - ему тоже встречались. На практике оказывалось, что их посадили за то, что в пьяной драке они как следует приложили своего собутыльника полной кружкой по голове. Но, как он выяснил дальше, Чандлер был не из таких.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>История, которую он рассказал, казалась невероятной. Чандлер возглавлял отдел убийств в Вайтчапеле – Кент даже припомнил местного сержанта, седого, с отвратительным характером – и вёл расследование серии жестоких убийств, совершённых фанатом Джека-Потрошителя. Убийца копировал стиль своего кумира даже в мелочах, что и позволило инспектору выдвинуть версию насчёт подражателя. Сначала над ним смеялись, но когда произошло ещё два убийства, ситуация изменилась. Теперь под давлением прессы начальство обвинило его в халатности. Несмотря на все трудности, Чандлер и его люди продолжали разрабатывать версию подражателя, и она привела Джозефа в квартиру последней жертвы. Инспектор выломал дверь, вломился в квартиру… и потерял сознание. Вызванная соседями полиция обнаружила в соседней комнате зверски убитую девушку и орудие убийства, усеянное отпечатками Чандлера.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Я ничего не помнил, - сказал Чандлер, - и не мог объяснить, каким образом мои отпечатки оказались на ноже. Прокурор обвинил меня в убийстве, а присяжные предпочли поверить, что я и был тем самым подражателем. Самое ужасное, что после моего ареста настоящий убийца не совершил ни одного преступления. Это и уверило всех в моей виновности. Друг нашей семьи позаботился о том, чтобы меня не отправили в Вормвуд или Белмарш. Там не слишком жалуют полицейских.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Он криво и жалко улыбнулся:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Их нигде не жалуют, верно?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент пожал плечами. Что верно, то верно: обитатели тюрем вряд ли питали добрые чувства к тем, кто лишил их свободы.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Мой адвокат обещал подать апелляцию, - продолжал говорить Чандлер. – Я надеюсь, Майлз и остальные найдут настоящего убийцу.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Он потёр виски.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Всё это словно дурной сон, - жалобно и даже как-то по-детски сказал он. – Я невиновен, но я в тюрьме. Знаете, Кент, мне кажется, что я сплю и вот-вот проснусь, но никак не получается.<br/>- Чем раньше ты привыкнешь, тем лучше, - сказал Эмерсон, испытывая неловкость от того, что к нему обратились на «вы».<br/>- Возможно, - Чандлер опустил голову и вновь принялся чистить ногти.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>После обеда Кент отправился в библиотеку. Это было слишком громким названием для крохотной комнатушки с несколькими шкафами, заставленными книгами, изданными, казалось, ещё в прадедушкины времена. Но какой бы скудной ни была коллекция книг, она всё же хоть как-то скрашивала досуг обитателей тюрьмы.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Заведовал библиотекой немолодой упитанный заключённый в очках, которого звали Бакан. Его страстью были преступления прошлого: говорили, что он был автором нескольких книг, связанных со знаменитыми убийцами. Кент никогда не спрашивал у Бакана, какое преступление привело его самого в тюрьму. Ходили слухи, что он – русский шпион, но Эмерсон им не верил. Эд выглядел слишком законопослушно и оттого, мог оказаться кем угодно: от финансового махинатора до серийного убийцы.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Понравилось? – поинтересовался Бакан, когда Кент вернул ему журнал о гонках.<br/>- Нормально, - пожал тот плечами. – Ещё есть?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Когда Бакан вернулся с пачкой мятых журналов, Кент спросил:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Знаешь что-нибудь про новенького?<br/>- Нет. С ним что-то не так?<br/>- Сложно сказать, - Кент и сам не мог понять, что заинтересовало его в новичке. – Зовут Чандлер, вроде раньше работал в полиции, но, может, и врёт.<br/>- Чандлер? – Бакан даже снял очки и удивлённо воззрился на Эмерсона. – Погоди, ДЖОЗЕФ Чандлер? Я читал о нем в газете. Писали, что он оказался серийным убийцей.<br/>- Так и есть.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>В задумчивости Бакан погрыз дужку очков, а потом вдруг спросил:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Какой он?<br/>- Странный, - не задумываясь, ответил Кент. – Полночи драил свою камеру, словно Блейк её всю дерьмом измазал. Холёный весь, наверное, и в колледже учился. По правде говоря, не похож он на серийного убийцу с такой-то любовью к чистоте.<br/>- Может быть, может быть, - пробормотал Бакан, всё ещё погружённый в свои мысли, а затем, спохватившись, сказал:<br/>– Ладно, иди, а то тебе влетит за задержку.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Выходя из библиотеки, Кент не мог перестать думать о Чандлере. Надо же, он и в самом деле был копом. Удивительно, что никто из заключённых не знал об этом, иначе парню уже не поздоровилось бы.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Какого чёрта ты там застрял, Кент? – охранник был не в настроении. – Отправляйся в прачечную, ссаные тряпки тебя уже заждались.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Журналы, взятые в библиотеке, пришлось засунуть под рубашку.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>В прачечной было жарко. Глянцевая бумага неприятно липла к телу, и Кент мог думать только о том, когда же закончится эта трудовая повинность. С приходом Казенова заключённый мог отлынивать от общественно-полезного труда, только если был при смерти. Сам начальник тюрьмы мотивировал такой режим тем, что уставший заключённый не станет поднимать бунт. В какой-то мере он был прав: после смены в прачечной или в автомастерской единственное, чего хотелось — это лечь и заснуть.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент нагрузил полную тележку серого мятого белья и повёз её в сторону гладильни. Там, у огромных гладильных машин, было самое пекло. Неудивительно, что ставили туда или новичков, или провинившихся.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер был там. В промокшей насквозь робе он подхватывал горячие, выскакивающие из жерла гладильной машины рубашки, которые привозили в «Англию» из ближайшего госпиталя, и складывал стопками на тележку, призванную отвезти их на упаковку. Движения его были монотонны и упорядочены, и в какой-то момент Кенту даже показалось, что Чандлер получает удовольствие от этой рутины. Он уже собирался окликнуть новичка, когда машина со свистом остановилась. Чандлер, оторванный от своего занятия, посмотрел куда-то вдаль, и Кент проследил за его взглядом. Звать новенького ему моментально расхотелось: из клубов пара появились два человека, с которыми ему меньше всего хотелось столкнуться.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Привет, малыш, - пропел один из них, как две капли воды похожий на второго. - Тебе тут не скучно?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер машинально сделал шаг назад, но упёрся спиной в ленту контейнера. У Кента в горле пересохло, потому что он понял, что сейчас произойдёт.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Я работаю, - тихо, но твёрдо сказал Чандлер.<br/>- Уже нет.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Братья окружили его. Кент видел, как непонимающе взглянул на них Чандлер, и в животе у него неприятно заныло. «Блин, чувак, что ты делаешь в тюрьме? Это не место для таких, как ты».</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Мы бы хотели познакомиться с тобой поближе, - один из близнецов сделал шаг вперёд и, протянув руку, ухватил Чандлера за подбородок. – Я – Джимми, а это мой брат Джонни.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Второй близнец тоже придвинулся поближе к жертве. Кент ничего не мог сделать. Когда он только попал сюда, братья Крей тоже заинтересовались им, и, если бы не его способности достать всё, что угодно, он бы давно стал местной подстилкой: с его внешностью всё к тому и шло. Но Кент сумел убедить Джонни, что он будет гораздо полезнее в другом качестве, и с тех пор иногда доставал для братьев алкоголь и другие запрещённые вещи, а они оставили его в покое. Эмерсона это устраивало на все сто процентов, и даже если краем глаза он замечал непотребства, которые они творили, он проходил мимо – своя шкура была дороже. Но в случае с Чандлером он почему-то не мог просто развернуться и закрыть глаза.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- У тебя есть друзья, дружок? В тюрьме без друзей никуда, - пропел Джимми, проводя большим пальцем по губам Чандлера.<br/>- Я сам выбираю себе друзей, - отозвался тот, бледнея.<br/>- Он не хочет дружить с нами, Джонни, - жалобным голосом сказал Джимми. – Тебя это не расстраивает?<br/>- Очень расстраивает, Джимми. Мне кажется, наш юный друг не понимает местных порядков.<br/>- Думаю, самое время преподать ему урок.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Впоследствии Кент видел множество драк, но ни одна из них так и не сравнилась по красоте первого удара с той, что случилась в гладильной комнате пенитенциарного заведения «Англия». Кулак Чандлера врезался в челюсть Крея так внезапно, что голова Джимми, не ожидавшего от своей жертвы нападения, с силой дёрнулась назад, словно готова была отлететь на пару метров.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ах ты ж…! – задохнулся от ярости Джонни и набросился на осмелившегося показать зубы новичка.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Удар под дых заставил Чандлера согнуться пополам, а следующий, обрушившийся на спину — упасть на колени. Когда к Джонни присоединился Джимми, Кент понял, что сейчас они забьют Джо до смерти. Он так и не понял, что двигало им, когда он изо всех сил толкнул тележку в направлении дерущихся. Грохот металлических колёс по каменному полу заставил братьев оторваться от своей жертв и скрыться, пока на шум не прибежала охрана. Они прошли совсем рядом с Кентом, спрятавшимся под лентой конвейера, и, когда за ними закрылась дверь, Эмерсон вылез из своего убежища и подбежал к Чандлеру, лежавшему на полу.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Эй, чувак, ты как?<br/>- Нормально, - выдохнул тот, держась за рёбра, но при попытке подняться охнул и свалился обратно на землю.<br/>- Я сейчас приведу охрану, - пообещал Кент и уже поднялся, чтобы идти, когда Чандлер коснулся его ноги.<br/>- Спасибо, - выдавил Джо. Кровь пузырилась у него на губах, и Кенту почему-то стало стыдно.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Он неловко пожал плечами и побежал за охранником. Как Эмерсон узнал потом, Чандлера забрали в лазарет – сломанное ребро проткнуло лёгкое – а как только он пришёл в себя, отправили в карцер на две недели. Всё это время Кент опасался мести братьев Креев, но, к счастью, они так и не заподозрили в нём того, кто помешал их расправе.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Всё то время, что Чандлера не было в общем блоке, Кент думал о странном новичке. Он ни на секунду не поверил в то, что Джо совершил все те преступления, в которых его обвиняли. Бакан, с которым однажды Эмерсон поделился своими мыслями, разделял его мнение.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Я попробую достать газеты, в которых писали про это дело, - сказал библиотекарь. – Но, сдаётся мне, твой приятель и впрямь невиновен.<br/>- А нож? – Кент покосился на охранника и сделал вид, что расписывается в журнале выдачи книг.<br/>- Кто знает, может и впрямь подстава, - пожал плечами Бакан. - Или совпадение?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер вышел из карцера через четырнадцать дней: бледный, осунувшийся и по-прежнему не желающий сдаваться. Но против братьев Креев у него не было ни малейшего шанса. Они встретили его в закутке за прачечной и, хотя Джо никогда никому не рассказывал, что случилось в тот день, Кент догадывался, что они получили от него всё, что хотели. Это могло бы сломить любого, но не Чандлера.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Возможно, противостояние братьев Креев и Джозефа Чандлера в конце концов закончилось бы чьей-нибудь смертью, но в дело вмешался Казенов. Кент так и не понял, какое дело до скромного заключённого было начальнику тюрьмы, смотревшего до сих пор сквозь пальцы на все выходки братьев, но факт оставался фактом: Торбин Казенов взял Джозефа Чандлера под своё покровительство, и Джонни и Джимми пришлось с этим смириться.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Мой друг знаком с Казеновым, - пояснил Чандлер Кенту, когда тот спросил его об этом. – Думаю, коммандер Андерсон замолвил за меня словечко.<br/>- Что ж твой коммандер не вытащил тебя отсюда?- полюбопытствовал Эмерсон.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Джо пробормотал что-то невразумительное, склонил голову и принялся осматривать свои ботинки. Даже в тюрьме он умудрялся сохранять достоинство, не позволяя себе отступать от собственных стандартов чистоты. Сначала Кент высмеивал пристрастие Чандлера к чистоте, но затем постепенно проникся уважением к своему новому приятелю. Он сам не заметил, как привязался к этому слегка странному человеку, по-прежнему обращавшемуся ко всем на «вы». Теперь Кент стал с нетерпением ожидать прогулок в дворе, ведь это была почти единственная возможность пообщаться с Джо: всё остальное время Чандлер работал в прачечной, в то время как самого Эмерсона отправили в автомастерскую. В «Англии» это считалось повышением, но Кент с удовольствием променял бы эту привилегию на то, чтобы находиться рядом с Джозефом.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Так это вы написали «Последний Потрошитель»? – изумился Чандлер, когда Кент в первый раз привёл его в библиотеку.<br/>- Вы читали мою книгу? – в свою очередь удивился Бакан.<br/>- Читал ли я её? Да я всё своё расследование построил на фактах, упомянутых в ней! Но я и представить себе не мог…</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Джозеф деликатно умолк, но Бакан махнул рукой и засмеялся:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- … что её автор отбывает срок? Не смущайтесь, мой дорогой!<br/>- Кстати, Эд, я никогда не спрашивал, за что ты попал в «Англию», - Кент почувствовал необходимость влезть в разговор.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Этот обмен любезностями начал его слегка раздражать. Возможно, он не хотел признаваться самому себе, что ему неприятно излишнее внимание Чандлера к другим заключённым.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Это длинная история, Эмерсон, - попытался отмахнуться Бакан, но, поскольку и Кент, и Чандлер ждали ответа, в итоге сдался. – Убийство.<br/>- Ни в жизнь не поверю, что ты мог кого-то замочить, - фыркнул Кент.<br/>- По правде говоря, то был несчастный случай, - признался Бакан. – Я совершенно не собирался её убивать.<br/>- Жену? – деловито поинтересовался Эмерсон.<br/>- Маму.<br/>- Ты убил свою мать?<br/>- Это был несчастный случай. Она пришла, стала ругаться на беспорядок в комнате, смяла мои документы… я разозлился, ну и…</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Бакан замолчал, и Чандлер поспешно сказал:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Я хочу сказать, что вы написали прекрасную книгу. Признаться, я подозреваю, что Подражатель использовал её в качестве инструкции…</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Комплимент выглядел довольно сомнительным, так что Чандлер замялся.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Я надеюсь, что нам с вами ещё удастся обсудить детали дела, - мягко сказал Бакан, и по реакции Джозефа Кент понял, что их негласный дуэт превратился в трио.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Трудно было в этом признаться, но появление Чандлера изменило их обоих, словно он оказался тем самым ключом, который позволил и Кенту, и Бакану открыться друг другу чуть больше, чем за все годы до этого. Позже Кент, вспоминая эти полгода, говорил, что это было лучшее время из всех тех месяцев, что он провёл в тюрьме.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер даже в заключении пытался искать настоящего убийцу. Несколько раз к нему приезжал посетитель – худощавый седовласый мужчина с пронзительными голубыми глазами. Коммандер Андерсон, как сказал Джо. Он привозил свежие новости от адвокатов, появлявшихся в «Англии» гораздо реже. Иногда после встреч с ним Чандлер несколько дней пребывал в крайнем воодушевлении, но чаще замыкался в себе и переживал неудачи в одиночестве.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Как ни странно, единственным, кто мог вывести его из этого состояния, был Бакан. История Подражателя захватила его: всё свободное время он изучал газеты, писавшие об этом деле, и в те недолгие минуты, когда им с Джо удавалось перекинуться словечком, расспрашивал о ходе расследования.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Я думаю, что Подражателем был кто-то из тех, кто знал о расследовании, - однажды сказал он.<br/>- Исключено, - покачал головой Чандлер. – Я ручаюсь за своих ребят.<br/>- Тем не менее, кто-то из них допустил утечку информации в прессу.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент заметил, как побледнел Чандлер, услышав эти слова.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Виновный был выявлен и наказан. Ты ошибаешься насчёт отдела, Эд.<br/>- Может быть. Ты знаешь, что одной из распространённых версий о Джеке-Потрошителе была та, где говорилось, что убийцей был судебный медик?<br/>- Да, ты писал об этом в своей книге. Но я никогда не подумаю на Кэролайн…<br/>- Я и не обвиняю твоего судмедэксперта. Но подумай вот о чём: кто мог знать, что ты направляешься в квартиру жертвы? – спросил Бакан, по привычке покусывая дужку очков.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер нахмурился, вспоминая:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Разумеется, ребята из отдела убийств: Сандерс, Майлз, МакКормик. Эд, ты же не подозреваешь их? Это смешно!<br/>- Нет-нет, - поспешил оправдаться Бакан. – Из того, что ты о них рассказывал, ни у кого из них ни должного опыта, ни нужного при таких убийствах хладнокровия. Этот человек должен быть хорошо образован. Я также предполагаю, что он занимает руководящую должность. И он должен хорошо знать анатомию, чтобы проделывать с жертвами все эти ужасные вещи. Подумай хорошенько, есть ли среди твоих знакомых кто-то, отвечающий этим требованиям?<br/>- Нет, - ответил Джо, но Кенту почему-то показалось, что он солгал.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>После этого разговора Чандлер слегка замкнулся в себе. Размышления Бакана натолкнули его на какую-то идею, но делиться ею со своими тюремными друзьями он не спешил. И всё же Кент видел, что мысли об этом гложут Чандлера изнутри. Будь Джо одним из его вайтчапельских дружков, Эмерсон бы хлопнул его по плечу и спросил: «В чём дело, приятель?» Но вести себя так фамильярно с Чандлером у Кента не получалось, вот и приходилось отираться рядом, чтобы по намёками и оговоркам понять, что же так терзает его друга.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Впервые Кент заподозрил истину, когда подслушал разговор Чандлера и Бакана. Он собирался сдать очередную книгу в библиотеку – с приходом Джо журналам с картинками была дана отставка – и уже положил ладонь на ручку двери, чтобы войти в каморку Эдварда, как вдруг услышал негромкие голоса.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- …я не могу в это поверить, Эд! – глухо сказал Чандлер.<br/>- Возможно, мы ошибаемся, - голос Бакана звучал сочувственно.<br/>- Нет, всё сходится!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Шум, раздавшийся из комнаты, заставил Кента отпрянуть: быть застуканным за подслушиванием ему совсем не хотелось. Однако никто не вышел, и Эмерсон вновь приник ухом к двери.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Я поговорю с ним, как только он приедет, - решительно сказал Чандлер.<br/>- Не спеши с обвинениями, я должен всё проверить. На свободе у меня остались друзья, попробую узнать у них…<br/>- Ты сможешь дать показания? – перебил его Чандлер. – Ты – известный рипперолог, к твоему мнению могут прислушаться.<br/>- Сомневаюсь, что мои показания принесут пользу, - хмыкнул Бакан. – Ты же знаешь, как суд относится к показаниям заключенных...</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>В коридоре послышался звук шагов, и Кент, сглотнув, шагнул через порог. То, как внезапно замолкли Чандлер и Бакан, неприятно резануло его.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Я принёс книгу, - холодно сказал он. – Но, смотрю, вы заняты…<br/>- Мы уже закончили, - улыбнулся Бакан. – Возьмёшь ещё что-нибудь?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер подошёл к Кенту на прогулке. Эмерсон всё ещё дулся на него за секреты с Баканом, хоть и понимал, как глупо это выглядит. Чандлер сел рядом с ним на скамейку.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Мне надо тебе кое-что рассказать, - произнёс он.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент промолчал, и тогда Джозеф коснулся его плеча.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Мне следовало больше доверять тебе, - извиняющимся тоном сказал он. – Просто эти мысли… Ты не представляешь, как трудно мне было обсудить их с кем-то.<br/>- Не извиняйся, - буркнул Кент. – Я не так умён и образован, как Бакан, так что ничего удивительного, что ты захотел…<br/>- Дело не в этом, - мягко перебил его Джозеф. – Эд натолкнул меня на одну мысль и, чем дольше я об этом думал, тем больше понимал, что он прав. Возможно, я знаю, кто настоящий Подражатель.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент поднял на него глаза. На лице Чандлера была написана мука.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Помнишь, я говорил тебе о друге семьи? – сказал он, криво улыбаясь.<br/>- Коммандер Андерсон.<br/>- Да.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Джо помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Когда Эд спросил меня о том, кто знал, что я собирался навестить потенциальную жертву, я не упомянул его, потому что он не вёл расследование. Но он знал! Я приходил к нему накануне и сам сказал об этом. Боже мой, Кент, ты понимаешь, возможно, я сам навёл его на бедную девушку!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер спрятал лицо в ладонях. Плечи его вздрагивали, как будто он рыдал. Эмерсон неуклюже положил ладонь ему на плечо.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- У тебя ведь нет доказательств, что это Андерсон? – спросил он.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Джо убрал руки от лица:</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Нет.<br/>- Может быть, ты ошибаешься?<br/>- Я уверен. Кент, это человек дружил с моим отцом, он приходил к нам в дом. Я доверял ему больше всех на свете!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер принялся ожесточённо массировать виски – он всегда делал так, когда нервничал, эту привычку за ним Эмерсон подметил давным-давно. Кенту хотелось обнять его, но он не знал, как Джозеф расценит такой жест, так что он просто слегка сжал его плечо.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Не делай поспешных выводов, - вот и всё, что он смог тогда сказать.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Через несколько дней в «Англию» приехал коммандер Андерсон. Кент не знал, что произошло во время этой встречи – Джо никогда не рассказывал ему об этом – но спустя полчаса после того, как тот зашёл в комнату для свиданий, два охранника выволокли оттуда упирающегося и отбивающегося. В этот раз он просидел в карцере почти месяц, а у Бакана состоялась интересная беседа с начальником тюрьмы.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Месяц без Чандлера дался Эмерсону с трудом. Их дружба с Баканом внезапно дала трещину, словно Джозеф был тем цементом, что скреплял их. Кроме того, братья Креи внезапно стали проявлять к Кенту недвусмысленный интерес и это действовало ему на нервы. Через водителя прачечной, привозившего на стирку сорочки из ближайшего госпиталя, Кент достал пару бутылок хорошего виски и презентовал их Креям, но это не улучшило ситуацию. С этих пор он перестал ходить один и появляться в местах, откуда не было хотя бы одного запасного выхода. По правде говоря, не считая этих двух бутылок, Кент был самым послушным заключённым «Англии» в этот месяц.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Когда Чандлера выпустили из карцера, до освобождения Бакана оставалось три месяца. Кент знал, как долго тянется время в последние дни заключения. Месяцы превращаются в годы, недели – в месяцы, а дни – в недели. Он был рад за Бакана: Эд пробыл в тюрьме почти пятнадцать лет и теперь, наконец, должен был обрести свободу. Самому Кенту оставалось сидеть ещё пять лет.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Ну и какие твои планы? – спросил он у Эда, когда они собрались втроём в первый раз после выхода Джо из карцера.<br/>- Куплю себе шляпу и трость, - смущённо улыбнулся Бакан. – Всегда хотел себе котелок, но мать не разрешала, говорила, что я слишком старомоден для юноши. Теперь я уже могу позволить себе быть старомодным. Ещё хочу повидать мир. Поеду в Шотландию или Уэльс. А ты, Эмерсон, куда отправишься, когда тебя освободят?<br/>- На море, - просто ответил Кент. – Никогда не был. Хочу куда-нибудь, где тепло и знойные красотки гуляют в крохотных купальниках.<br/>- А я бы поехал в Италию, - внезапно сказал Чандлер. – Мы отдыхали там с отцом, когда мне было девять. До сих пор помню эти оливковые рощи и зелёные холмы. Местечко называлось Лукка, и я тогда думал, что попал в рай.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Он замолчал, и в библиотеке повисла неприятная тишина. Каждый из них знал, что у Чандлера мало шансов выйти на свободу и отправиться в Италию.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Послушай, Джо, - кашлянув, сказал Бакан, - после того, как меня выпустят, я мог бы связаться с твоими адвокатами. Я, конечно, не сильно верю в то, что меня послушают, но…<br/>- Не надо, - покачал головой Чандлер. – Адвокатам платит Андерсон, они не станут тебя слушать. Мне нужно найти нового юриста.<br/>- У меня есть знакомый адвокат, - оживился Кент. – Ух, и пройдоха же он! Наверняка, он вытащит тебя, если, конечно, не разорит раньше.<br/>- Деньги у меня есть, - сказал Чандлер.<br/>- Значит, решено! – Бакан хлопнул в ладоши и потёр их друг о друга. – Как только я выйду, найду этого адвоката, и мы попробуем тебя вытащить, Джо.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Он поднял руку, словно держа в ней невидимый бокал, и Кент с Чандлером так же отсалютовали ему. Будущее больше не казалось им таким уж печальным и беспросветным.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>На следующий день Кент работал в автомастерской. Казенов не упускал возможности заработать на заключённых, поэтому поток машин, требующих ремонта или покраски, не иссякал. Один из членов коллегии прислал на диагностику свой кадиллак, и, пока работа не будет сделана, ни один из механиков не мог покинуть мастерскую. Так что все они опоздали на прогулку. Кент вышел одним из последних. Дружба с Джо заставила его следить за собой, и он провёл несколько минут у раковины, отмывая машинное масло.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Эмерсон заметил высокую фигуру Джо на их любимой скамейке и помахал ему рукой, краем глаза отметив, что Бакан ещё не вернулся из библиотеки. Внезапно со стороны прачечной выбежал один из заключённых, и, что-то крича, замахал руками. Охранники засуетились, и Кента обхватило недоброе предчувствие. Он видел, как Чандлер сорвался со скамейки и побежал вслед за поднявшим панику заключённым. Ничего хорошего случиться не могло.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент всегда быстро бегал, но обогнать арестантов, сбежавшимся поглазеть на сенсацию, ему не удалось. Расталкивая локтями собравшихся заключённых, он с трудом пробился в середину толпы и замер, онемев от ужаса: неловко подвернув ногу, на руках у рыдающего Чандлера лежал Эд Бакан. Бок его потемнел от крови, губы побелели, и Кенту не нужно было быть доктором, чтобы понять, что тот умирает.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Где же врач? – крикнул Чандлер, подняв к толпе лицо, по которому струились слёзы. – Позовите врача! Охрана!<br/>- Джо… - прошелестел Бакан, заставляя Чандлера опустить голову. – Джо, послушай…</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент не слышал, что прошептал Эд, но видел, как тот обмяк в руках Джозефа. Запыхавшийся врач, склонившийся над Баканом, уже ничего не мог сделать. Охрана быстро разогнала зевак, а Кент обнял Чандлера за плечи и повёл прочь, бросив короткий взгляд через плечо. Бакан, накрытый простынёй, казался совсем маленьким.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Вечером прошли внеплановые обыски, не давшие никаких плодов. Охранники бесновались, переворачивая и вспарывая матрасы, вырывая страницы из книжек, но заточка, нанесшая смертельную рану, так и не была найдена. И всё же Кент знал, чьих это рук дело. Только один человек не помчался смотреть на умирающего Бакана. Джимми Крей спокойно курил на лавочке всё то время, пока заключённые толпились вокруг библиотекаря.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>На следующее утро Чандлер добился аудиенции у Казенова и вышел оттуда новым библиотекарем. Начальник тюрьмы как будто питал к бывшему инспектору какую-то слабость. Или, возможно, это была изощрённая месть Андерсона. Весь день Джозеф разбирал книги, оставшиеся после Бакана. Кент пару раз заглядывал к нему, но, видя, что Чандлер не расположен общаться, уходил. Он не знал, что должен сказать, чтобы успокоить друга. Бакан был не первым, кого выносили из «Англии» ногами вперёд, но для Чандлера смерть товарища по несчастью была в новинку.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Подумать только, - сказал кто-то за обедом, - парню оставалось всего три месяца.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент покосился на Чандлера. Обед на его подносе так и остался нетронутым.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Могу отдать тебе мой десерт, - шёпотом сказал Эмерсон.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер, словно очнувшись от сна, вздрогнул и грустно улыбнулся.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Спасибо, не надо. Я не хочу есть.<br/>- Карцер на тебя плохо влияет, - попытался пошутить Кент, но Чандлер не принял его шутку.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Что-то сломалось в нём. Что-то, что заставляло его противостоять всем напастям. Так думал Кент и, как выяснилось, ошибался. События следующего дня доказали это со всей ясностью.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>На завтрак подавали яичницу с беконом, и Кент счёл это хорошим знаком. Вчерашний день уже слегка стёрся из памяти, расплылся словно акварель, попавшая под дождь, и, хотя Эмерсон всё ещё остро чувствовал отсутствие Бакана, боль перестала быть такой острой. В тюрьме быстро привыкаешь к смерти. Чандлер, видимо, тоже пришёл к этому мнению, потому что аппетит к нему вернулся.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Хорошо выглядишь, - шепнул ему Кент.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Чандлер улыбнулся. Тогда Эмерсон подумал, что это была обычная улыбка, но впоследствии, прокручивая в памяти этот день, ему стало ясно, что именно тогда Джо прощался с ним.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Мы ничего не можем изменить, - сказал Чандлер. – Я всегда буду скорбеть о нём.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Когда завтрак закончился, и они уже расходились по своим рабочим местам, Джозеф придержал Кента за локоть.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Эмерсон, - тихо сказал он, - знаешь, в Италии тоже есть море. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Кент кивнул. С Джо происходило что-то странное, подобное поведение выходило за рамки его обычного. Кент решил, что это из-за Бакана. Он кивнул, подтверждая, что помнит.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>- Обязательно приезжай туда, когда освободишься, ладно?<br/>- Хорошо, чувак. Мне пора в автосервис.<br/>- Удачного дня, Эмерсон.<br/>- И тебе удачного дня, Джо.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Это был последний раз, когда Кент видел Чандлера в тюрьме. О том, что Джо сбежал, ему сообщили сирены и поднятая тревога. Последующие несколько недель были адом. Начальник тюрьмы рвал и метал, требуя найти беглеца, но Чандлер словно сквозь землю провалился. Со злости Казенов отправил Кента в карцер, но и это не смогло стереть улыбку с лица Эмерсона. Чандлер сбежал. Кент понятия не имел, как ему это удалось, но факт оставался фактом: «Англия» потеряла одного заключённого.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Казенова сняли через три недели. Новый начальник навёл в тюрьме свои порядки, и Кента выпустили из карцера. Тогда он и узнал подробности дерзкого побега.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Бакан.<br/>Старый чёрт Бакан.<br/>После побега Чандлера в дальнем углу каморки, служившей заключённым библиотекой, обнаружилась дыра, достаточная, чтобы в неё мог пролезть человек, и выходившая прямо в коммуникации.<br/>Все эти годы – все эти чёртовы пятнадцать лет, что Бакан отбывал свой срок! – он готовился к своему собственному побегу. Но амнистия пришла раньше, так что Эд просто задвинул дыру шкафом и стал ждать выхода на свободу законным путём, не подозревая, что встретится с заточкой Джимми Крея раньше, чем окажется по ту сторону тюремных стен. Вот что он рассказал Джозефу Чандлеру, умирая на его руках.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Нужно было быть безумцем, чтобы проделать такую дыру. И нужно было быть безумцем, чтобы сунуться в неё, не зная, куда она приведёт тебя. И Кент благодарил небо, что оба они – и Бакан, и Чандлер – оказались безумцами.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Ему оставалось сидеть пять лет.<br/>И Эмерсон Кент абсолютно точно знал, куда он направится, когда выйдет на свободу.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>